


These Things Take Time

by lielabell



Category: Glee, High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Ryan met Kurt...</i> Rachel mouths "An Evans" and makes flappy hands at him.  Kurt sighs, straightens his tie and taps on the shoulder of the "Evans."  The man turns and smiles and for a moment Kurt forgets to breath.  Because, hello there big blue eyes and pretty, elfin features!</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Take Time

1.

"He's an _Evans_ " Rachel hisses, shoving Kurt towards a lanky blond in a top hat and tails.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Kurt whispers over his shoulder as he stumbles closer to the boy in question.

Rachel mouths "An Evans" and makes flappy hands at him. Kurt sighs, straightens his tie and taps on the shoulder of the "Evans." The boy turns and smiles and for a moment Kurt forgets to breath. Because, hello there big blue eyes and pretty, elfin features!

The boy raises his eyebrows and that smile goes from friendly to amused in the time it takes for Kurt to stutter out his name. "I'm Ryan," he says when Kurt finishes. "Ryan Evans. And I really enjoyed the show. You Dalton boys certainly know how to harmonize."

"Yes, we are rather good at that," Kurt manages to reply, his eyes drawn to the big sliver belt buckle slung low on Ryan's hips.

"It's pretty impressive."

Kurt goes bright red and jerks his eyes away from the other boy's crotch. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ryan gives him a look that lets him know he's not fooling a soul before saying, "The harmonizing. It's pretty impressive. As is your lead singer." He leans in close. "I wouldn't mind doing a little harmonizing with him, if you know what I mean," Ryan finishes with a wink.

All of those fluttery feelings Kurt had been feeling? Yeah, they die an instant death at that.

"Blaine is taken," he says with a thin lipped smile. "And none of your pink shirted prettiness is going to change that, mister."

"Pity," Ryan says with a laugh. He gives Kurt a swift once over. "Make that double pity."

Kurt sniffs. "It's too late, I'm onto you. Best move on to some poor free range person."

Ryan laughs again and shakes his head. He opens his mouth but is cut off when a girl wearing way too much fuchsia storms up.

"I thought I told you to stop flirting with jail bait, Ry," she says with a cold look in Kurt's direction. Kurt holds his hands up in a no-harm-no-foul gesture, which she sneers at. "Anyway, I need you. Martha just texted me and she says that Taylor told her that Chad said that Troy and Gabi broke up."

"Oh lord," Ryan sighs. "Okay, Shar, count to ten, take a deep breath and count to ten again." He glances at Kurt and gives him a tight smile. "It was lovely meeting you, Kurt, but I have a family emergency in the making here."

Kurt nods and then searches the crowd for Blaine's head of floppy brown hair.

2.

"I know you," a voice says from over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt startles and yanks out his earbuds. He glances up and sees a pair of stunning blue eyes and the perfect pixie face of one Ryan Evans. "Ah. Yes. You do." Kurt folds his paper and then clasps his hands over his knees. "And by know, I mean met once, very briefly, a good four years ago."

Ryan smiles and walks around to the empty chair across from Kurt. "I never forget a pretty face." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "Kurt. That's your name. Kurt something with an aitch."

"Hummel," Kurt replies. "And you are Ryan Evans, of the Albuquerque Evans."

"Yes, yes I am." Ryan tips his hat, an ice blue number with a plaid band.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"It's an airport," Kurt says. "Lots of people meet at airports."

"They do at that," Ryan agrees. "But this is a New York airport. And you're from one of those small states in the middle, aren't you?"

Kurt brushes his hair off of his face. "I was, yes. But I live in New York now."

"Ah." Ryan glances at the small bag by Kurt's feet. "Heading home for the holidays?"

Kurt nods. "You?"

"Guilty as charged." Ryan leans back in his chair. "Although it's not really home so much as the ski lodge where we spend all of our winters. But there will be family and it's a tradition, and that's what really matters, right?"

"A ski lodge would be lovely," Kurt says wistfully. "Instead I'm going to be squished into my step-brother's basement with my father, step-mother and about a thousand children's toys. Damn my parents an their desire to see the world through the window of an RV."

Ryan laughs. "Decided to ditch the empty nest, did they?"

"Almost as soon as we finished high school. They sold the house and gave half to me for college and half to my step-brother, Finn, for fairness sake. Finn took over my father's shop, bought a house and settled down. I moved to New York to study at Parson's and they started their epic journey to see all 50 states along with most of Canada and the better parts of Mexico."

"Sounds like they are having fun," Ryan says. He holds up a hand to flag down a waitress and orders a Jim and Ginger.

Kurt waits for the waitress to leave before replying. "They are. So am I and so is Finn. But that doesn't mean I don't miss the large bedroom I use to have whenever I come back home for a visit."

Ryan gives him a sympathetic look. "I don't know what I would do if the 'rents ever sold my childhood home, but I'm sure whatever it was, it would have nothing on my sister."

"You're sister is," Kurt narrows his eyes, trying to remember, "Sharpie?"

Ryan nearly spits out his drink. "Sharpay," he corrects with a chuckle. "Call her Sharpie at your own risk."

"High maintenance?" Kurt guesses.

Ryan examines his nails. "Aren't we all, darling?"

Kurt has to nod his agreement to that, because, well. Ryan takes another sip of his drink and then flashes that heart-stopping smile of his. "So, whatever happen with you and that swoony crooner?"

"Swoony crooner?" Kurt wrinkles his nose. "Do you mean Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"

"I don't remember his name, just the way you went on red alert when I mentioned wanting to get up close and personal with him."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yup, that would be Blaine alright." He looks off at a crowd of Japanese tourists. "Things didn't end well."

Ryan lets out a wry chuckle. "They rarely do where high school sweethearts are concerned. Thankfully, that isn't the case with my sweetheart, though we did meet in high school."

"Your sweetheart?" Kurt gives a dejected sigh. "I should have known there was no hope."

"Aw, buck up sunshine. Your prince will come," Ryan says reassuringly. "Hey, maybe you're on the ten year track like Chad and I were. I had the most massive crush on him in the history of ever back in high school and he didn't give me a second look. Then we met again at our ten year reunion and, wow, magic." A dreamy looks comes over his face and he makes a happy little noise.

Kurt snorts. "Well, seeing as how my only other high school crush is now my step-brother, I'm kinda hoping that doesn't happen."

"Awkward," Ryan says with a slightly confused look.

"It's a long story," Kurt starts, then hears his flight number being called on the loudspeaker. "One that will have to wait," he finishes as he pushes back his chair. "That's my flight."

Ryan stands up too and gives Kurt a quick hug. "It was lovely chatting with you," he says when he lets go. "We really must do this again."

"For sure!" Kurt replies as he picks up his bag. But neither of them bother to exchange numbers before they go their separate ways.

3.

Rachel jabs Kurt in the side. "You never told me you were friends with _Ryan Evans_!"

Kurt gives her a dirty look. "That's because I'm not. And don't poke me. We aren't children."

"He's staring right at you," she insists. "Look."

Kurt sighs. "Didn't your fathers ever teach you that it's rude to point?" he asks as he glances at where her finger is aimed. "Oh. What do you know. It is Ryan." Kurt waves. "You who, Ryan."

Rachel jabs him again. "What is wrong with you?" she demands. "You can't just call out to him like that. He's _Ryan Evans_!"

"He was staring. It's only polite to invite someone who is staring at you over for a closer look." Kurt rolls his eyes. "And I know who he is, Rachel. So his family has money. So what."

Rachel gapes at him. "You think I care about his family's money? Wow, you are so off base." She looks like she wants to say more, but Ryan silences her by joining them.

He gives Kurt a wide smile. "Kurt Hummel, you sly dog. What is a sweet thing like you doing at a party like this?"

"I'm the one that should be asking you that," Kurt returns. "What's a happily married man doing trolling at a cast party, hum?"

"Kurt, you idiot," Rachel says with another jab.

"Ow, would you quit doing that?" he snaps. "It really hurts."

Rachel gives him stink eye. "It's supposed to hurt, you moron. Didn't you hear about their divorce? It was all over the papers."

"Well I don't read those sorts of papers," Kurt shoots back, then flushes. "Oh god, divorce?" he turns to Ryan, "I am so sorry. Both for my comment and my friend's big mouth."

Ryan laughs uncomfortably and then swigs from his glass. "Well, it was in all the papers."

"This is Rachel Berry, by the way," Kurt says in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "She's a big fan."

Ryan glances at Rachel and nods. "Ms. Berry. I've heard good things about you."

"You've heard of me?" Rachel squeaks. "I think I can die now." She dramatically swoons into a nearby chair.

Kurt shakes his head. "Always on stage, aren't you Rachel?" he takes Ryan's arm and leads him away from Rachel, who is too busy frantically typing on her Blackberry to notice. "So, aside from that Mrs. Lincoln, how was the play?"

"Good. As good as can be expected, anyway," Ryan replies. "My career is on the up and up, my friends are plentiful, my enemies few. What more can a lonely, broken-hearted young man ask for?" Kurt goes for a smile, but guesses it's more like a grimace because Ryan sighs and shakes his head. "I'm getting there. Some days I feel like I'm completely over it. Other days I don't want to get out of bed. But the over it days are starting to out number the stay in bed days. And that's progress, right?"

"Definitely," Kurt says as he tugs Ryan along towards the bar. "Definitely definitely."

There is a long line at the bar, but somehow it vanishes when people notice who is on Kurt’s arm. “I guess it’s good to be the producer,” Kurt muses as the last cast member moves aside. “I’d like a Dirty Shirley and a Jim and Ginger, for my friend here,” Kurt tells the girl behind the bar. She nods in response and gives them both a big smile.

"How sweet, you remembered," Ryan says, his hand tightening on Kurt's arm.

Kurt flashes him a quick grin. "It's one of my many talents."

Ryan gives him a slow wink. "I bet it is."

"Don't start getting ideas now, you," Kurt chides. "I'm no one's rebound boy."

Ryan holds up a hand in protest. "Perish the thought."

Kurt makes a sceptical sound as he hands Ryan his drink. "Besides, I'm not exactly on the market yet."

"Yet?" Those eyebrows shoot up.

Kurt lifts a shoulder and moves away from the bar, trusting Ryan to follow in his wake. He winds his way through the crowd until he spots a nice, secluded table. Kurt makes a bee-line for it, ignoring the other man's protests. When they are both seated, he spreads his hands out in front of him. "Do you what the juicy details or just the highlights?" he asks.

"Juicy details."

He smiles slightly at Ryan's instant response. "I thought as much." Kurt settles himself back in his chair and takes a delicate sip of his drink. "His name is Andre and he is pretty much the sexiest man alive. Long, thick black hair, bright green eyes, mocha skin and a stomach you could chip a tooth on." Kurt's eyes go half lidded. "I'm talking walking wet dream here."

Ryan rubs his chin with his thumb. "So what's the fly in the ointment?"

"Aside from his overweening conceit and inability to carry a note?" Kurt makes a face. "How about the fact that he can't keep a job, doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'smothering' and has a nasty habit of always being right. Even when he's wrong, Andre is _always_ right. The man refuses to entertain the notion that he could possibly be mistaken about anything." Kurt shakes his head. "I've been trying to end it with him for about six months now, but it never seems to stick."

"Because he's a walking wet dream?" Ryan asks, his voice full of understanding.

"No, not really." Kurt takes another sip of his drink, trying to figure out how to put what the problem is into words. "It's, well, he really does love me. A lot. He knows things are rocky and that I'm not happy, and he is doing his damnedest to make them right again." Kurt lets out a sigh. "On one hand, I feel like a heel for stringing him along when I know I want to move on, and on the other it kills me to know that if I leave I will break the heart of a beautiful, sexy man who _loves_ me."

Ryan winces. "That's a tough one."

"I know." Kurt stares down at the pale pink liquid in his cup. "Why is real life so damn hard?" he asks. "Why isn't the love interest either the hero or the villain? Is it so hard for things to be clear cut?"

"Because nothing is easy?" Ryan ventures. "Trust me, I know. One day you are on the top of the world, married to your best friend and loving every second, and the next minute you are in the middle of a nasty divorce with the media flinging even more mud than your future ex is."

Now it's Kurt's turn to wince. "Thank you for putting my drama into perspective," he says.

Ryan runs a hand over his face. "I'm not comparing the two," he says softly.

"I know," Kurt replies. "But I can't help doing it myself."

They both fall silent at that, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Kurt doesn't know what to say to Ryan, who staring moodily off into space, so he is grateful when the other man's phone goes off. Ryan's eyes flair at the sound of the catchy pop tune and he curses.

"Speak of the devil," he mutters as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and jams his thumb on the talk button. "This is Ryan," he says, his voice as betraying none of the anger of the previous statement. "No, it's not a good time, but I don't think that there ever will be a good time for me to talk to you." There is a long pause and then Ryan lets out a sigh. "Chad, call Troy." Another pause. "No, I'm not going to come over there. No, I don't care what is going on. Jesus, Chad. You dumped me. You don't get to call me up drunk and start talking nonsense about how things should have been."

Kurt pushes back his chair, deciding that this isn't a conversation that he should be listening to. Ryan leans forward and puts a hand on his arm. "Don't go," he mouths.

Kurt shakes his head. This is so not where he wants to be right now. Then inspiration hits him. He fishes a pen out of his messenger bag, grabs the napkin that his drink is resting on and scrawls out his number. "Call me," he says. Ryan nods and Kurt makes his escape.

4.

Kurt doesn't expect Ryan to call him and he isn't surprised when he doesn't. But he is surprised two months later when Rachel Berry pops round and demands to know what is going on between him and Ryan Evans.

"Nothing," Kurt says as he walks with her into his living room.

"That's not what word on the street says," Rachel replies, her eyes narrowed speculatively. "I have it on very good sources that he has a wrinkly napkin with your name and number on it stuck in between the pages of the Playbill for his first show."

"Even if that is true, which I very much doubt is the case, it doesn't prove anything is going on between us." He makes a dismissive hand gesture.

“It’s there,” Rachel sniffs. "I just happened to see it there when I was in his office."

"When were you in his office?" Kurt frowns at her. "Wait, what do you mean just happened to see it? How do you just happen to see something inside of a Playbill?"

Rachel throws her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, all right! I know it is there because I snooped around his office while he stepped out to handle something. That's not the point. The point is that he's got your number on a napkin. Clearly something is going on between the two of you and you didn't bother to tell your very best friend in the whole world." She glowers at Kurt like he's gravely insulted her.

"First, you aren't my very best friend in the whole world." Kurt levels a stare at her. "That would be Mercedes, as you very well know. Second, nothing is going on between us. Nothing. Yes, I gave him my number, but he never bothered to call me. And it's a good thing he didn't. I had a hard enough time breaking up with Andre without having the extra complication of some other man calling me up."

Rachel sinks into a chair. "That makes no sense."

"I'll admit it was a badly worded sentence, but I think I still managed to make my point," Kurt snips back.

She rolls her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

Kurt gives her a smug look. "Yes, but I also know what you said. Anyway, what were you doing in Ryan's office?"

"I've been offered the lead female role in the newest Evans and Nielsen collaboration!" Rachel squeals. "Can you imagine? Me? In an Evans and Nielsen show? I die!"

"Oh my god." Kurt's jaw drops. "I didn't even know that they had any plans of working on another project together. Although, duh, I totally should have. They are magic, after all, and high school best friends or something. Rachel, this is wonderful!" He crosses over to her and gives her a lighting fast hug. "Now,” he settles himself on the edge of his desk, "dish!"

She shakes her head. "As much as I would love to go into all of the particulars about the amazing, strong woman I will be portraying and the struggles she overcomes with grace and serenity, I am bound by my contract not to breath a word."

"Oh really?" Kurt narrows his eyes at her. "I wonder what would happen to that contract if a certain blue-eyed blond with a flair for fashion and a deep seated love of hats were to learn about someone's snooping session?"

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and gives him that bitch look she perfected back in high school. "I'm not blowing my chance to be in what is sure to be the biggest hit of the next season, Kurt. And you are too good of a friend to ask me to."

"Fine," Kurt huffs. "Be like that. Throw my kind and caring nature back in my face. See if I design a gown for you next award season."

"Don't be like that," Rachel chides. "Or I won't offer you a ticket to our sneak peak performance and invite you to the cast party afterwards."

Kurt thinks about it for a moment, then inclines his head. "Deal."

Rachel preens for a moment, then a look of triumph crosses her face. "You know who else is going to be at the cast party?"

"Um, you?"

"Aside from me, I mean."

"No clue." Kurt pretends to study his nail.

Rachel lets out an exasperated sigh. "Ryan Evans, of course." A sly smile slides across her face. "Which is perfect. Because I know you and I know what champagne does to that innocent act you've got going on."

"You, out." Kurt points to the door.

"Party pooper," Rachel accuses, but she's still got that cat-who-ate-the-canary grin in place as she waltzes out the door.

*

"Rachel said you would be here." Kurt glances up and sees Ryan standing in front of him, an electric blue drink in each hand. "This is for you," Ryan says, holding out one of the unnaturally colored concoctions.

"Thank you." Kurt takes the offered drink and sips cautiously. It tastes like a Blue Razzberry Blow Pop, if said Blow Pop had been dipped in a vat of vodka. "Yummy," he says, patting his lips with a napkin.

Ryan takes a mouthful of his and nods. "It's Kelsi's new favorite, although it's a little too sweet for my tastes."

"Oh?"

Ryan licks his lower lip and shrugs. "I like drinks that don't give me cavities."

Kurt grins. "You and me both, brother."

Ryan gives him a smile as he settles himself in the empty chair across from Kurt. "So, what did you think of the show?"  
he asks.

"That is was amazing," Kurt answers promptly. "But you already knew that."

Ryan laughs. "Well, I certainly knew what _I_ thought on the matter. That doesn't at all guarantee that anyone else will agree with me."

"Please," Kurt pretends to brush lint off of his lapels. "As if anything you and the talented Ms. Nielsen do could be anything less than perfection. Add to that the impressive vocal talents of one Rachel Berry: rising star, and you've got yourself another bid for the Tonys." He sips his drink, a smug smile in place.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Rachel asks with extra perk in her voice.

"Rachel!" Ryan stands and gives her a quick hug. "You brought the house down tonight, sweetie!"

Rachel flushes prettily. "That's so sweet of you to say," she coos before she turns to Kurt and gives him a narrow-eyed look. "And Kurt! I'm so glad that you could make it."

Kurt moves slowly to his feet and then air kisses her cheek. "I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he says sincerely. He motions to a seat. "Pleases, join us."

"Oh no, I couldn't," she demurrers. "Not when it would mean interrupting your conversation."

Kurt gives her a narrow-eyed look of his own. "Oh, but darling, you've already done that," he says in his most innocent voice. "So you might as well stay a while and entertain us."

Rachel gives a tinkling laugh and pulls Kurt into a tight hug. "He's so into you right now, Kurt, and if you don't do something about it I will kill you," she hisses in his ear before pulling back, a big, fake smile firmly in place. "No, really. I have to decline. But I'll text you and we can totally get together later."

She smiles that fake smile some more as she moves away and Kurt watches her go with what he is sure is a surly expression. Then he sighs and shakes his head. "I've known her since kindergarten, been friends with her since high school, and I still don't understand her at all," he says to himself.

"Trust me, I feel the exact same way about my sister," Ryan says with some amusement. "I think it's part of the diva make up."

"That and an unhealthy dose of delusion," Kurt mutters, then blushes when he realizes what he's just said. "Oh, crap. Not that I in any way mean your sister. I've never even met her. Well, okay, I met her once for, like, two seconds, but that was years ago and doesn't count."

Ryan lets out a belly laugh. "Oh, no, no offense taken. I know you didn't mean Shar. And, even if you did, I still wouldn't be offended, because it's totally true."

Kurt takes a large gulp of his drink, because no matter what Ryan might say, he's still freaking embarrassed. He swallows it with a wince and shakes his head like that will help with the taste. Surprisingly enough, it doesn't. "And to think blue use to be my favorite color," he says wryly, setting the vile thing on the table with a thump.

"Me too," Ryan says eagerly. "I had this pair of baby blue slacks I _loved_ in high school. Made my ass look fantastic."

"I bet it was the other way round," Kurt teases, glad to have made it past the delusional comment without too much fuss. "I have a feeling your ass would make a paper bag look great." The tips of Ryan's ears go pink in the most adorable fashion as Ryan splutters out his thanks for the compliment. "Well, what do you know," Kurt says, a smile playing at his lips, "Rachel isn't as clueless as I thought she was."

Ryan sort of glances at his shoes, then up at Kurt through his lashes and wow. Kurt can't help but grin, because a flushed and excited Ryan is a very sexy Ryan indeed. He takes a step closer, moving from causal into intimate space, and gives Ryan his best you're-damn-hot-and-I-want-you eyes. Ryan returns the look with a down right smoldering one of his own and suddenly Kurt finds himself being the flustered, fluttery one.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Ryan says as he sets his drink of the table beside them.

"You do that," Kurt replies, feeling dazed in a way he hasn't since he was seventeen.

Ryan's lips are soft and taste like strawberry Chapstick, his tongue tastes like bubbly fire. And his hands, they pull Kurt tight and promise him the world. When they finally break apart, Kurt's head is spinning in that wonderfully good sort of way and his can't seem to catch his breath.

"Hi," Ryan says, "I'm Ryan Evans and I'd like to audition for the part of your boyfriend."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt manages to say around a besotted grin. "And I'm more than willing to let you."


End file.
